Everending Darkness
by SinnOfYou
Summary: She insulted him and he hated her for it. When he finds her injured on the streets he takes her to his castle as a prisoner, but is there more to his actions?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of _Inuyasha_

Chapter 1

She walked the darkened street holding her bruised and bloody arm, crying silently to the rain that shed tears so like her own. Black locks of soaked hair fell in front of her eyes abscuring her view even more than her tears and the rain that she didn't see the white clothed figure that strode toward her.

"I found you at last human, you will pay for your insolence and insults of me."

"Get away from me you damn dog!" screamed the broken girl.

Darkness was all that greated her words. Drakness and everending cold.

She dreamed of darkness and horrid beasts. Dreams feeled with hate and loathing. When she woke, she struggled to open her heavey eyes and groaned at the pain that pleagued her whole body. She struggled to move, realizing after a few moments that she was bound hand and foot.

'Just my luck' thought kagome as she moved her wrists against her binding. 'I run in to that damn dog and all his anger. . .' Her thoughts were interupted as a stronge light blinded her eyes. Blinking feriously for a few seconds she noticed that a smallish imp looking creature was stand in the door way staring death into her.

"The Great Lord of the Western Lands will see you now wench!" Spit out out the imp. " It is your time meet your end."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still dont own any :( . . . but hey i get to play with their lives! Thats a plus.

Chapter 2

Kagome stumbled along the smooth surface of the hallway as she was pulled roughly my the impish creature. He gave a few sharp tugs on her bonds to speed up the progress. As he did this kagome groaned and lurched forward falling in a heep upon the floor. She lay there feeling her wounded arm throb along with the rest of her body, she closed her eyes and silent tears spilled from her lashes.

"Get up you wretched wench the Great Lord does not like to be kept waiting, especially for a human." gnareled her capter.

When she did not move he sent a sharp kick in to her exposed ribs and was rewarded with a yelp from kagome as she stagered to her feet. He continued to pull her along as he mumbled insults under his breath. After what seemed an eternity they arrived at a lavish set of rosewood doors that were adorned with two silver dragons holding a cresent moon high above their heads. The impish creature knocked twice before they herd someone within say "Enter" with silky, emotionaless voice.

"My Lord I bring the human-child as you requested." said the imp as he draged kagome through the doors and threw her to the floor in an attempt to make her bow before his lord. When she started to stand he kicked in the side again mumbling more insults at the girl.

"That is enough Jaken, we do not want her to die before she can full fill her purpose now do we." Said the Great Lord in a monetone voice.

"Of course my lord," Stamered the imp. "We would not want that."

Kagome coughed as she gasped for breath that came in short uneven gasps. 'Now what is going to happen to me, he says he wants to keep me alive and purpose do I have to serve' she thought.

A voice broke through her thoughts, silky and soomth and almost suductive in its own way. "Jaken take her to the baths and get her cleaned, I can smell her stench and it is most unpleasant."

"Yes my Lord!" chiped Jaken. "Come you wench, you should be greatfull for my Lords generosity and most fortunet to be alive."

And with that she was pull from the study and led down the labirenth of halls, through screens and doors and finally flung into steamy hot waters where her bonds were removed and her flesh scrubed clean. After all the rough cleaning she was dressed in a simple kimono and was taken to small room. The room simple in design and housed no furnishings except a futon in the middle of the floor and a plain shoji screen in a corner. "This is where you will stay." said a servent in placid tone.

Kagome sighed and kneed on the futon as the servent left. She stared at the blank walls until darkness enveloped the room and the only thing to do was lay down and sleep. Sleep did not come easily for Kagome as she thought what her purpose would be to the lord of this vast castle. With hours past she finally fell into a troubled sleep where she saw herself died in many ways she did not know was possible. She was starrtled awake by her horrid dreams only to find two golden orbs staring at her. But as soon as she saw the they vanished. Leaving her feeling even more uneasy then she did when she fell asleep.

------------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------------

Sorry it took me awhile to update but I've been busy and sorry the first ch. was so short. I hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
